


Bloody Love

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cops, Demon Sallie, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Made up demon rules, Ryan tells Shane he loves him, Sallie, Shane Panics, Shane makes up for panicking, Unrequited Love, for like two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Ryan confesses, Shane panics.





	1. Unrequited.

Ryan wasn't often nervous. 

In fact he considered it a gift, not getting nervous when talking directly to cops or when staking out a potential victim but this? This made his knees weak, palms sweat and no matter how many times he practiced in front of a mirror, his voice always seemed to hitch in his throat and he'd start to shake all over again.

He was going to tell Shane he loved him, love was maybe a strong word but it felt right to say, "I love you Shane" rolled off his tongue like it was meant to be said. He wanted the demon to know how he felt.

"Shane? Can I talk to you?" Ryan asked, his heart hammering in his chest and palms already starting to sweat, the demon raised an eyebrow and stood, going closer to the killer who cursed himself internally for being like this. He hadn't acted this way since he was a teenager asking a girl to prom and now he was all worked up over some demon. 

"What's up penguin?" Shane asked, putting his hands into his pockets and looking totally at ease while Ryan was next to having a breakdown in front of him, "You look a little tense" 

"I love you!" Ryan shouted, speaking quickly and not bothering to lead up. Shane's eyes widened and he actually looked scared, something Ryan hadn't ever seen before with the demon. 

"You....you what?" 

"I love you Shane I just....love you" Ryan said weakly and Shane couldn't tear his eyes way from Ryan before he stammered,

"I....I gotta go, I-I'll be back" The demon said and then vanished, leaving Ryan to sit on the motels bed and cover his eyes, feeling foolish for ever letting emotions get the better of him, for ever fooling himself into thinking a demon could love him, that anyone could love him let alone Shane.

He was meant to be alone.


	2. Sallie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane returns in the nick of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know there's probably no demons and especially not Sallie in the Rolling hills asylum but y'know what we'll roll with it.

Ryan spends the next few days in a haze. 

It was weird not having Shane around after having him as a companion for so long. Weird not waking up to the smell of cheap coffee, weird not having a large hand gripping his shoulder whenever Ryan could feel urges and sensations taking over him, weird not falling asleep to the quiet sound of a television show that Shane would watch as demons don\t need sleep. 

But Shane was gone, he had left and it had been Ryan's fault. Countless times over the past few days Ryan had considered turning himself in to the police, had even stood right outside of a station before rage filled him and he had stormed off to find some hiker to slaughter. 

Now he was holed up in some abandoned asylum in East Bethany New York. Rolling Hills or something like that. It was cold and lonely but it would do until the clamor from his last victim died down and he could walk freely again. He spent days sleeping on old mattresses covered in what Ryan hoped was centuries old stains and wandering the halls while eating whatever snacks he kept in his emergency backpack, he hadn't needed it in some time, Shane always managed to get him food. 

It was a uncharacteristically cold summers night when it happened. Ryan had been curled up on the bed he had made his, shivering and trying to pull the thin blanket he had found tighter over himself when he heard something fall to the ground, Ryan sitting up faster than he ever had and looking around the room. 

"Hello?" He called, "Someone there?"

Something materialized in front of him, a little girl. She had a pink nightgown on and big green eyes, her blonde hair lay in curls down to her shoulders and she was holding onto a teddy bear, "Hi!" She chirped and Ryan blinked, this wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Hi?" Ryan said back and the girl giggled again, her eyes seemed off, staring into Ryan like she was trying to find out all his secrets, almost control him, "Can I ask who you are?" "You can!" The girl said happily, "My names Sallie" "...Sallie" Ryan echoed, he remembered Shane telling him something a while ago about some house in Kansas that was inhabited by a demon called Sallie that took on the form of a little girl. Ryan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the girl nodded, "Mhm that's me! And don't worry, long as you play along, I'm not going to hurt you" "Wait what" "You're going to play my game Ryan" Sallie growled, her voice deepening until it echoed through the room like thunder rumbling. "What...what game?" "You see, I'm tethered to that stupid house in Kansas" Sallie began, "I can leave, oh I can but I have to return otherwise some...unpleasant things happen" "So how does this involve me exactly?" Sallie grinned, a grin that showed rows upon rows of sharp needle like teeth, "you need to kill the one who tethered me there. A little demon known as Shane Madej" "No!" Ryan shouted immediately, "No, I won't kill Shane" Sallie's face darkened, her lip twitched and she stomped her foot, "You will, if you want to leave this place alive you will kill Shane!!" Ryan took a deep breath, "Then I guess I'm not leaving alive". Sallies grin grew unnaturally wide, almost splitting her face in half, "Your choice" she chirped and there was an explosion, Ryan felt himself be flung against the wall, whacking his head against it and he slumped down the wall, watching as Sallies blurry form came closer before she screamed, a dark shadow replacing her which flew out the window. Ryan heard something clang to the floor and a dark shape made its way over to him, kneeling beside him. "Ryan?" It was Shane, Ryan tried to speak but all that came out was a weak moan, Shane gently picked Ryan up, muttering to the other, "Hold tight" All Ryan could do was slump against Shane's chest and let darkness overcome him.


	3. Requited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for how shitty the last chapter was.

Ryan woke up to the sound of birds chirping. 

Getting up with a wince, he realized he was back in a motel, laid on a bed. There was a bottle of medicine beside him on the sidetable and a glass of water, Ryan wrinkled his nose at it before he heard the toilet flush and Shane walked out of the bathroom. Ryan hid under the blanket. "Ryan....Ryan C'mon don't be like that" Ryan stayed under the blanket, "Look, I know I kind of acted like a jerk but....I love you too" That made Ryan sit bolt upright, chucking the blanket off of himself and getting up, ignoring the splitting pain in his head and he pointed an accusing finger at Shane, "Do you have any idea what I've been through these past few days!?" Ryan yelled and then winced, grabbing his head and sitting on the edge of the bed. Holding his head in his hands while the demon just stood there, waiting for another blow from Ryan however none came, the mans shoulders shaking instead and Shane hesitantly sat beside Ryan, wrapping an arm around him and Ryan leaned into him, mumbling one sentence that made Shane's withered heart ache, "Why'd you leave?". Shane was quiet for a while before he spoke again, "I...Demons aren't really supposed to love people..." "But you don't love me, I just-wait" Ryan stopped and looked up at Shane, squinting his eyes and Shane smiled sheepishly, Ryan shaking his head and laying his head back into Shane's side. After a few minutes of silence, Ryan spoke up again, "So wait, what happened?" "A demon made the room you were staying in explode, you whacked your head against concrete" "Oh. Well..thanks for saving me then" "You're welcome penguin" "I will not hesitate to stab you again, I'm still angry at you for leaving" "Noted" Shane said and pressed his lips to Ryan's forehead, making the killers lips part into the ghost of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all be interested if I posted some of my original works?


End file.
